Hermione's Birthday
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Hermione's always looked forward to her 16th birthday, until a certain redheaded boy forgot. Or did he? Kinda AU for 6th book.


So apparently today is Hermione's B-day, according to my friend. So here is a little R/Hr fic for the celebration. This is also my second HP fic and first R/Hr so...be kind? lol.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she glanced out the Owlerly window. It was a clear night, something they hadn't had for a few nights, the stormy clouds and heavy rain depressing them all. She had just finished sending an owl to her mum and dad, thanking them for the cute, obviously Muggle-made, birthday card that had arrived earlier that morning.

Birthday's were always a thing for her to look forward to. She loved blowing out the candles and receiving presents. She loved all the birthday parties her parents through for her, each year a different theme. Princesses, Mermaids, and, even she had to laugh at the irony, Witches.

There were her friends, other little girls who loved ponies and bunnies while Hermione just counted down the minutes until she could look forward to cracking open a brand new book. Reading was her passion in life, just as Quidditch was Harry's and Ron's.

Ron.

It hurt to say the name. Hermione hated to admit it, but ever since she had begun school at Hogwarts, her birthdays were looked forward to more then usual. Now she had best friends, who understood her love of books, though they teased her anyway.

For five years now, all she had to do was walk in the common room and Harry, Ginny, and Ron would be waiting, huge smiles on their faces, with birthday greetings for her. She looked forward to it. She had looked forward to today.

A girl's 16th birthday is a milestone in their life. It's the time when they are officially a teenager, officially mature. Hermione always had been a responsible child but she looked forward to today just the same. After all, it wasn't every day you turned 16.

Harry had given her a quick hug and a copy of Quizzical Wizards: Facts About Our Race. It was a highly interesting book and she had already read the first twelve chapters. The hug, she cherished. Having been an only child for years, she happily adopted Harry as her ''brother''.

Ginny had given her a much longer hug and a copy of Witch Weekly. It had an article on how to land your soulmate without love potions. After that obvious present, Hermione subtly searched the common room for Ron.

''Where's Ron?'' she had wondered, after not discovering his vibrant red hair among the crowd. She saw Harry and Ginny exchange a guilty look before shaking their heads, replying ''No idea.''

Hermione, however, knew exactly where he was. As she, Ginny, and Harry left the common room, she silently wished that she not see Ronald anywhere, especially with...her.

* * *

Birthday wishes were overrated.

Being the highly intelligent witch she was, Hermione silently cursed herself for ever believing in wishes. Genies and magic bottle weren't real, so why would wishes be? It was something like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus, something for little kids to believe in, not her.

Hermione had gotten her first dose of reality when on the way to Transfiguration, she spotted Ron and Lavender kissing, or more like she was chewing his face off and he wasn't caring. Mentally stopping herself from cursing that bloody Brown girl to oblivion, she walked past the oblivious couple and stumbled into Luna Lovegood.

Luna wished her a happy birthday, complete with a subscription to the Quibbler and a free reading of her horoscope.

_You're being extra tough on yourself today, though that might just mean that you're forcing yourself to avoid the distractions you know are incoming. One way or another, you impress the right people. _

* * *

Hermione sighed again and slowly began to exit the Owlerly. Impress the right people, ha. After that wonderful birthday wish from Luna, Ron hadn't even blinked an eye. He just kept on snogging Lavender.

She sniffled lightly and Hermione silently cursed herself again. 'Don't cry over him!' her voice yelled at her. 'Maybe you are being extra tough on yourself' the voice said again.

Hermione chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' a famier voice asked.

Hermione blushed as she realized she'd been laughing out loud. Hermione suddenly remembered she was mad at him and glared.

''What do you want Ronald?'' she asked, icily.

Ron muttered something, turning a familiar shade of red.

''What?'' she asked, impatiently.

''I want to give you your birthday present.'' he whispered.

Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed.

''It's midnight Ronald, it's past my birthday.'' she said, sadly.

Ron said nothing, just standing there, staring at her.

''Well if that's all-''

''Were you crying?'' he asked, softly.

''No.'' she snapped quickly, angry at herself for letting him see the tears. The tears he keeps putting their.

''I did remember, 'Mione. Lavender wouldn't let me go find you. I tried to get you after dinner but you ignored me.'' he said, taking cautious steps over to where she stood.

''Wouldn't she be angry?'' muttered Hermione, unable to move as he stepped closer.

''I truly don't care.'' he whispered, edging ever closer to her.

''You..you don't?'' she asked, almost hopefully.

Ron grinned as he finally stopped in front of her, their faces inches apart. She could count every freckle on his face.

''No.'' he whispered.

And then he kissed her. It was everything she imagined their first kiss to be. Gentle, yet passionate. His lips moved over hers in a practiced motion and for once, and only once mind you, she was kind of glad he had gotten obvious tips on how to kiss.

They broke apart, their breathing heavy. Ron face was still two inches from hers, not willing himself to break the connection. Hermione blinked softly as she opened her eyes, his gentle blue ones boring into her brown ones.

''Happy Birthday Hermione.'' he whispered.

And he kissed again.

'Maybe today had all been worth it, for this moment.' the voice said again and Hermione happily agreed.

* * *

AN-So did you like totally hate it? LOL, drop a review and let me know what I did right or wrong.

BTW, if Hermione or Ron seemed a little out of character sorry!

P.S Horoscope directly from Yahoo , not mine!


End file.
